User input sequences such as passwords are used to unlock computing device behaviors and controls. Examples include unlocking the computing device for operation. Typically, only one input mode is used, e.g., only a text entry or only a biometric input is used to unlock a computer.
As understood herein, such approaches tend to be complex and inflexible while paradoxically not always providing adequate security and reliability. For example, in the case of passwords, users must either use a simple password for ease of remembering it or a complex password that increases security but is harder to recall, and users typically have no other options for a given device. Fingerprint readers (FPR) have been used as authentication devices but suffer from reliability and spoofing drawbacks.